Bring me to Life
by Dreamer fishin for stars
Summary: One shot song fict. Song is Bring me to Life by Evanesence. Kelsi's POV. She is in love with Jason and trying to figure out when exactly it happend. Will she figure it out, or will he ask her out before she realizes?


**Note:** Okay, well here is the oneshot song fict! Hope you guys like it, I own nothing, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Have you ever felt like you wanted to die? Have you ever felt like you want to fly so high and never come down? Is it even possible to

feel _both_ of these, at the _same_ time? Well, it must be, because I do. It's all because of…_Him_. I've tried so many times to figure out when

I fell in love with him, but I never figure it out.

_How can you see into my eyes,  
__like open doors,  
Leading you down,  
__into my core,  
Where I've become so numb._

It was just a normal day at school. I was walking around in the hall, and it has been a week since Troy and Gabriella made the leading

parts in the play. A week since Sharpay actually turned nice. A week since I've become even more invisible. I wasn't paying attention

and I ran into something…okay _someone. _I looked up and saw none other than Jason. My heart started to beat faster as he picked up

my books and gave them to me. My heart started to even fast as our eyes met and locked.

"Sorry…" He murmured.

I just nodded my head and walked off. I felt…_different._ I mean I'll admit I always liked him, but I felt like he just read me, just by

looking into my eyes.

_Without a soul,  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead,  
It back home._

It was the weekend by now, and I was happy. Me and Jason actually started talking and hanging out in our free time. I was going over to

his house and to be honest, it felt like a second home to me already. I know it's silly to actually like somebody who will never like you

back, but a girl can dream, can't she?

_(Wake me up),  
Wake me up inside,  
(I can't wake up),  
Wake me up inside,  
(Save me),  
Call my name and save me from the dark,  
(Wake me up),  
Bid my blood to run,  
(I can't wake up),  
Before I come undone,  
(Save me),  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

I guess dreams and wishes don't come true. It's already Thursday and Jason hasn't even _looked_ at me! I knew I was invisible, but I

figured when one person sees me and talks to me, that I'd never go back. WRONG! I feel…dead…That's what I want right now…Just

to be dead and away from here.

_Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me,  
Breathe into me and make me real,  
Bring me to life. _

Who knew that one person could make you feel like shoving a knife in your neck and just ending it right then? I have realized that I'm

_nothing_ and I mean _nothing._ I just wish I could wake up from the nightmare. Oh wait, I can't, it's my _life_.

_(Wake me up),  
Wake me up inside,  
(I can't wake up),  
Wake me up inside,  
(Save me),  
Call my name and save me from the dark,  
(Wake me up),  
Bid my blood to run,  
(I can't wake up),  
Before I come undone,  
(Save me),  
__Save me from the nothing I've become. _

I didn't even know what I was doing when I fell asleep. I remember watching TV, but nothing else. I remember the dream I had

though…

_Bring me to life,  
I've been living a lie,  
There's nothing inside,  
Bring me to life. _

_I was sitting on the couch, Jason had dropped me off because we went on a date and he __had asked me to be his girlfriend. I said _

_yes of course and I was sitting on my couch__thinking about it. Then I got a phone call. It was his mom. She had told me _

_something__and I started to cry. I got up and got into my car and drove to the hospital. I ran into the__room and saw Jason laying _

_there. He looked bad. The next thing I knew I was__screaming. I was yelling at Jason not to leave me. I wasyelling at him to not _

_leave me __alone and be invisible again._

"Noooo!" I woke up to the sound of a voice, not mine though. I looked around and saw Jason there. He was standing in _my_ room…

How did I even get here? Oh well.

"Hey, you okay?" He had asked.

We stillaren't talking...well _weren't._

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I sat up.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting.." He said and looked down.

I just nodded my head.

_Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love,  
__Darling,  
Only you are the life among the dead._

I honestly wanted him out of my room. I could care less, that was until he made me look at him. Our eyes locked and I could feel my

heart beating so fast. _Damn me for liking __him.._ I thought _No…damn me for loving him!_ Okay, yeah, I admitted it, I love him…_love._

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see,  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me,  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,  
Got to open my eyes to everything._

Okay, we aren't doing anything, just looking at each other. I have got to be honest here, If he were to jump off the end of the world. I

would follow him.

"I've realized something…" He whispered softly.

I hadn't even realized that he had been trying to say something for the past 5 minutes.

I just nodded my head again with a questioning look.

_Without a thought,  
__without a voice,  
__without a soul,  
Don't let me die here,  
There must be something more,  
Bring me to life. _

He was mumbling about something to do with me being invisible for so long. Like I care that he noticed…wait…if he noticed me, than I

haven't been invisible, right?

"You just acted like you were nothing, and that isn't true…" I snapped back right when he said this, which really opened my eyes.

"You shouldn't care what everyone thinks, and honestly I don't care what they think of you…or me.." he said again.

This all seemed pointless, what was he getting at, anyways?

I saw him leaning down. I thought it was to whisper something in my ear, but instead he kissed me. I don't mean any peck on the cheek

or lip, I mean a real kiss. When he had pulled away I just looked at him.

_(Wake me up),  
Wake me up inside,  
(I can't wake up),  
Wake me up inside,  
(Save me),  
Call my name and save me from the dark,  
(Wake me up),  
Bid my blood to run,  
(I can't wake up),  
Before I come undone,  
(Save me),  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

_What was that about?_ I had though to myself.

"Will you be my girlfriend…?" He asked, as if reading my mind.

I couldn't talk. We were just staring at each other for 10 minutes. Had I really been so blind? I thought back and realized how we really

_did_ talk at school and such. I felt so stupid now.

"Y-Yes.." I said once I could actually talk again.

_Bring me to life,  
I've been living a lie,  
There's nothing inside,  
Bring me to life. _

It was hectic at school. Me and Jason were the top headlines, and I mean literally. Not as big as when Troy and Gabriella got together,

but big enough. I guess it really is possible to wake up from a nightmare that is really your life, I mean, I did, it took a while, but I did. I

guess I don't want to die now, because I'm flying _too_ high. I guess he asked me out before I could actually find out when I fell in love

with him. But as I think back to it, I realize I've always been in love with him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Wow, this has got to be the longest thing I've written! Well I hope you guys liked it! I'll be adding another story later, so just keep

your eyes open! It'll be called _I hate that__I can't hate you._ I hope you guys liked this one shot! Be honest with me, should I write more

one shot song ficts?


End file.
